


Something Normal

by allenxxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiding, Kissing, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenxxwest/pseuds/allenxxwest
Summary: Barry is the lead singer of a popular boy band and iris owns a coffee shop. What happens when they cross paths?





	Something Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm super excited about this story and i honestly think this is my best one yet. So happy to share this one with you guys. Enjoy!!

"You have to help me!" Iris stares at the man who just walked into her coffee shop. Is that BARRY ALLEN? The oldest member of the Dixon clan? The lead singer of the most popular boy band EVER? Iris clears her throat and tries not to look starstruck. 

"Sure...how can I help?" Barry stares over his shoulder, eyes wild.

"I need you to hide me. Quickly!" Barrys says

"I'm sorry HIDE you? Where?" Iris responds back. At that moment iris hears a roar of screaming coming from down the street. 

"Hurry they're almost here. You can't let them see me." Iris hears a squeal and realizes what the sound is. It's the high-pitched screaming of an army of fangirls and they're chasing after Barry. Quickly, she flips the closed sign. For good measure, she locks the door, too. But the windows are huge-

"There's only one place they won't see you." Iris replies.

"Ok. Let's go- quickly!." Barry exclaims. She offers her hand and Barry twines his fingers through hers. She ignores the flutter in her nerves as she drags him towards the back. She opens the door to the supply closet. It's a tight fit. Hardly larger than a bathroom stall.

"Will this work?" She asked

"It'll have to." Barry says. He glances over her shoulder. The sound has gotten louder. Closer. One girl sprints up the street. 

"Come on." Before she can react, Barry yanked her into the closet with him and shuts the door. As her eyes adjust to the dark all she can hear is Barry breathing and her own. All she can feel is his arm pressed along hers. Iris laughs softly, trying to distract herself from her beating heart. Iris can practically hear Barry smile. 

"As far as hiding places go, I've been in worse." As her eyes adjust, she examines his face. It's exactly like that photographs-strong jawline, full lips. His gaze met hers. Is Barry checking her out, too? Iris hopes the darkness covers her blushing.

“So…Iris Cafe. Is that you?” 

“Indeed, that's me im iris.” Barry looks impressed.

“You own this place?” Barry questions.

“Yup. It's been my dream since I was little. I love how coffee shops bring people together.” She smiles

“Though not normal THIS close.” Barry laughs.

“Does this happen to you often?” 

“You mean, being chased by fans?” Iris nods.

“All the time. Especially since my breakup last month.” Iris feels a tight squeeze in her chest. 

“I'm sorry. That's gotta be hard.” 

“Yeah. Don't get me wrong i'm glad the band has blown up. I love my job. But it would be nice if people treated me like a real person.`` Iris can feel his breath ghost against her cheeks. He smells like mint, and something else. Smoky and sweet. 

“Nobody thinks of me as anything more than eye candy. Nobody seems to care what I want.” iris pauses. 

“Well, what do you want?” Barry chuckles.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.” For a moment their eyes meet. 

“Honestly? I would love to just be normal. Even if it's only for a day. Go for a walk in the park. Hang out with friends.” He leans in. In the tight space, it means his face is almost touching hers.

“Go on a date. You know crazy stuff.” He leans back and grins, a little sadly. 

“What about you? Do YOU do this often, Iris?” She laughs.

“What, rescue celebrities from mobs?” 

“Well you're a natural at it.” 

“I should rename the shop Barista and Bodyguard.” 

“I love it. I'd be a regular, I promise.” His eyes meet hers and iris stands there, stunned. Could Barry be flirting with her? She's got to be imagining it. Iris tore her eyes away from Barry. 

“I think they're gone now.” She opens the door.  
“Oh. Just as i was getting comfortable. Are you kicking me out?” Iris knows it's a joke but he sounds so sad. Iris turns to Barry and smiles. 

“Go sit down in the front. I have an idea. How do you take your coffee?

“Lots of cream, lots of sugar.” 

“Huh I'm the same.” She heads to the counter and makes them both lattes. Barry takes a table right in front of her.

“Seriously. Thank you for saving me.” 

“You don't have to thank me. Anyone would do the same.” Barry scoffs

“You'd be surprised. Most people want bribes or photos with me. No one ever does anything just to help me.” Iris feels her heart squeeze. 

“Well anyone SHOULD help you. And I'm really glad I did.” She finishes the coffee and grabs a plate of pastries. She walks over to Barry’d table, sets everything down in front of him and takes a seat across from him. Barry's eyes widen.

“What's this?” Barry questioned. Iris raised her coffee in a toast.

“Something normal.” She gestures to the large windows in front.

“ Getting coffee. in public. Of course if you don't want to. I can make your coffee to-go.” He laughs, and peers at her closely.

“If staying means having a coffee date with you, I'm in.” She blushes. 

“A coffee DATE, huh?” To her surprise, Barry blushes too. 

“I meant… a coffee...thing.” She smiles.

“For a celebrity you get embarrassed pretty easily.”

“Only when I'm with someone like you” He reaches over to take her hand. Her heart races at the touch. He grins and leans in. She mirrors him, unable to stop herself.

“One more question, Iris.” 

“Anything.” 

“Since this is just a coffee thing and not a date. I was wondering… can I take you on a date sometime?” Iris eyebrows shoot up. She stares into his eyes for a heartbeat. Two. Three. He bits his lower lip, like he's nervous. It makes her smile.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Okay.” He leans in even more and his lips brush gently over hers. He tastes like she imagined. Minty, Smokey, and sweet all at once. With just a hint of coffee now. When they break apart, she's breathless and so is he. 

“What was that?” He grins

“That...was the start of a totally normal relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u sm for reading. Plz leave feedback!


End file.
